Invisible
by Twitz
Summary: They could have been a beautiful miracle instead of just invisible. Mayama/Yamada/Morita/Hagu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Honey and Clover or Taylor Swift's 'Invisible'. Just the story :).**

_

* * *

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

"Mayama! Are you even listening to me? Mayama!" Yamada finally kicked his foot. He was out of it again. The reason? None other than their art teacher, Rika Harada.

"Staring at her again? When will it ever end huh, Mayama?" Yamada said to the boy who's saliva almost dripped from his mouth. He kept on smiling as he continued to stare at her.

"Seriously, you look like a hungry loan shark than a high school student..." She continued to say, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. He continued to look at their art teacher.

They were in the cafeteria. Only ten minutes left until the bell would ring for class again. About six tables away from them was the teacher's lounge. Their art teacher was sitting alone in the table next to their homeroom teacher and the other teachers. Rika Harada was always aloof. She wasn't social like any other female teacher in their school.

"Just go their and propose to her already tiger." Yamada sarcastically said. She was getting tired of all these. Her best friend, Mayama Takumi is so hopeless. He never does anything towards their art teacher. It would be okay if he courted her since they were only a month away from graduating. Still, Mayama didn't talk. He continued to look at their art teacher who was silently enjoying her meal while reading a book.

"Oh Mayama… We're leaving high school in a month. Can't you just go to her already and tell her what you feel?" Yamada said, although deep inside she was already hurting. He was her best friend. They've been friends for years already. And during their freshman year in high school, she found herself falling in love with her best friend. She didn't have the guts to confess to him, afraid that he might reject her. She also didn't want to lose her friendship with him if ever it ended like that.

"I just can't…" Mayama whispered. Sometimes, Yamada pitied on him. She could see herself well in him, and it hurts her. Of all the boys she could possibly fall in love with, why did it have to be her best friend? Why did it have to be the person whom she knew well couldn't reciprocate her love?

"Of course you can you idiot. Be a man for God's sake. I bet you ten thousand yen that you can tell her what you feel before graduation." She tried to joke, yet she just received a sigh from him. "Easy for you to say. Lots of boys are courting you, yet you dump every single one of them. Careful with that Yamada, you might end up being a spinster." He managed to chuckle a little as the bell finally rang. Yamada gathered her books and put on her sling bag. Mayama threw the candy wrappers that were on their table. He was on his way to the garbage bin when he bumped into someone. It was Rika. Grumbling, Mayama looked to see who it was and was surprised to see her. His eyes fluttered and he felt butterflies in his stomach. She dropped the book that she was carrying and Mayama instantly crouched down to get it.

"Here. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." He apologized to her. She smiled briefly as she got her book.

"It's okay Mayama." She smiled again as she left. Yamada was behind him.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"I bumped into her! Could you believe that?"

"Yeah Mayama. I bump into numerous people each day and it's pretty normal to me." She finished sipping her juice and threw it on the garbage bin.

"Come on mister lucky pants. We're going to be late for class if we don't move our butts!" She said as she pushed him. Mayama walked ahead of her since he saw that Rika wasn't far from where they were. Yamada was a little behind. She was just looking at him intently. Small teardrops falling from her blue eyes.

_You don't know how much I want to be with you, Mayama…_

_**

* * *

Leave a review if you like the story :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_D/C: Honey and Clover doesn't belong to me, nor the song used in this story._

_

* * *

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Mayama… Can I ask you something?" Her voice was a little shaky when she said this. Sure she had asked him hundreds of questions that were personal. She had even asked him about when he got circumcised.

"Shoot." He said nonchalantly. His mind was obviously off somewhere else.

"Why do you like her?" She gulped as she finished her sentenced. Mayama looked at her and resumed to looking blank again.

"Why do you ask?" He replied. He got a sweet from his pocket and ate it.

"Well… I'm just curious… If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." She figured that it would be best if she just gave up and shut up. When Yamada was about to turn away, she noticed that Mayama turned to her direction again.

"Maybe it's because we have something in common," He started. Yamada then looked at him. "Go on." She said to him.

"Not just because we both like art, but, we kind of have this… uh, I don't know what to call it exactly. Just that I feel we both have this 'need'."

"Need? Like _that_ need?" She joked around. Mayama just glared at her.

"Okay okay! I was just joking…" She apologized. Mayama just sighed and turned to his desk again. He got a hold of his drawing book. He flipped the pages. Yamada was just looking at the pages behind him. Just when Mayama was about to start drawing on a blank page, a classmate approached him.

"Hey Mayama, Mr. Hiroshi wants to see you in his office. It's about the drawing you submitted for the contest." Jin said. Mayama just nodded and big Yamada goodbye. He forgot his drawing book. It was lying open in front of Yamada.

"Baka… He forgot his drawing book," She transferred to his seat. "it wouldn't hurt if I take a look at this, right? He's been a little secretive with his stuff lately…" She thought.

She began looking at every page. It consisted only sketches and drawings of one person: Rika Harada. Her heart began to swell at every drawing. Sure he had drawn her before but that was like ages ago, when they were still in elementary. _What is with her that I don't have?_ She asked herself. On the last page was yet another drawing with her. It was well drawn. She could already say that Mayama had put a great deal of effort in drawing Rika. It was so full of hard work, and _love_. There was something written next to the head's drawing. And it read:

_Just why do I like you so much, Rika Harada?_

_I know this feeling that I have for you won't be heard_

_It won't be felt by you, maybe not in a million years_

Before she knew it, teardrops fell from her eyes, staining the drawing.

"Why do you love her that much Mayama? What is it that she has that I don't? She's too blind to notice that you like her…" She closed the drawing book and left the classroom and hurried her way to the girl's comfort room.

_It's hard for you to really see me, isn't it, Mayama?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Honey and Clover or Suga Shikao's 'Tsuki To Knife' in this chapter, also Taylor Swift's 'Invisible'._

_

* * *

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

"Oh my… This looks so wonderful!" Hitomi, who was Yamada's cousin said. "I wonder who the girl is…" She continued. Yamada was next to her. She was looking at Mayama who was enjoying himself as he continued on looking at the portraits in the exhibit.

"He's so lucky his drawing got featured in this exhibit." Yamada said to Hitomi. Hitomi turned to her and just smiled.

"That girl in the drawing must be very special to him."

"She indeed is…" She just gazed at the picture again. _I wish that girl was me_.

"You mean you know who that girl is?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah… She's our art teacher… Mayama's got a crush on her…" She was trying to hold back the hurt feeling, but her tears threatened on exposing themselves. She needed to get out before she would start crying.

"Hitomi, I need to go now. I still have something to buy for my pottery. See you." Slowly, she stood up and got her bag. She didn't say goodbye to Mayama anymore, who was still busy talking with some art experts.

Outside, the sky was so gloomy, like it was ready to cry. So was she. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she should go. And then, she happen to run into a park.

.:::::.

"You could be the next generation's most excellent artist Mr. Mayama!"

"Yes, I agree."

"Art schools all over Japan would be crazy about you and your works."

Mayama kept receiving praises, and then he remembered about Rika. She must be happy for him. He knew she was here too, doing the same as he was, looking and admiring the great pieces of art. Then Yamada crossed his mind. He looked around and was unable to find her. _Where could she be?_ He thought. He looked for Hitomi and found her talking with a guy. He excused her from him and asked where Yamada is.

"Where did Yamada go?" Mayama asked, though he was still stealing glances at Rika who was just around the corner.

"Oh, she said she had something to buy for her pottery." She said as she hand-signaled the guy to wait for her.

"Will she be back?"

"Hmm... Judging by the way she looked, I doubt it." She was throwing impatient looks at Mayama already.

"Oh. Okay then." With that, Hitomi immediately left and so did Mayama.

.:::::.

"Yamada! You're so wet!" Yamada's mother shrieked as she saw her daughter. She quickly grabbed a towel and placed it on Yamada's head. "Honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her mother asked again. Even though Yamada was soaked because of the rain, her mother could still see the tears running from her eyes. "Oh honey... Whatever it is, you can talk to me after you dry up." Yamada barely nodded and raced upstairs. She almost bumped into her brother who had a few bottles of sake in his tray. She murmured a soft apology and entered her room. Her radio was already turned on because her mother cleaned her room earlier and left it on. She thought it would be okay to listen to some songs to maybe help her comfort herself a bit, but then the DJ played the song 'Tsuki to Knife'.

"Of all the songs that could be played, why did it have to be this one?" She asked herself. Although she wanted to turn the radio off, she didn'tt. She knew well that that song was about unrequited love.

_What is it that she has that I don't? I'm young, beautiful, smart and athletic. She's old, I mean, she is in her late twenty's but I definitely look a lot better than her and I'm really popular with the guys. Just what is it with her? What is it with her that made him fall so madly in love with her???_

Outside, the rain was still pouring. She felt cold, really cold. Mayama sure is feeling really warm right now since the one he loves is just near him, while she is suffering the coldness in her heart.

_Will I be able to love someone the way I did again?_

_When I do, then time should_

_Surely, surely flow like a fragrant breeze_

_It should go on forever, always, always_

She nuzzled up herself with her blanket and closed her eyes as she fell asleep, with tears streaming down from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

Three days passed, and within those three days, Yamada just ignored Mayama at school. Usually, he'd accompany Yamada to go to her pottery classes, but he felt something was wrong since Yamada wasn't talking to her. She was seated in front of him, and normally Yamada would talk to him even if there was a teacher up front. But the last three days were strange. She wore a blank expression on her face, she didn't have lunch with him, instead she went with Hagu, who was also their friend, only two years lower, and she didn't talk to him. He was beginning to feel worried, so on the fourth day, since she still wasn't talking to him, he decided to go first.

She was busy working on her pottery that day when she felt two hands on both of her shoulder blades.

"What the…" She thought it was Morita, and she was so ready with her right foot to claim his face, but when she turned, it was him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She said, obviously trying to hide the pain and anger in her voice.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No, why? Why would I be mad at my best friend?" She hissed at him. Her tears were now threatening to come out.

"Well, for the last three days, you didn't go to lunch with me, ask me to accompany you here or talk to me. It pretty much seems that you _are_ angry with me." He took a seat beside Yamada.

Even if her hair was fixed in a bun, she couldn't hide the fact that she was upset. "Just leave me alone, will you?" She said. Mayama was surprised at this. He felt confused. What did he do to make Yamada this angry?

"Hey, just what the heck did I do to make you this angry? Did I borrow a CD that I forgot to return, or did I forget to share an assignment?" He let out a small laugh in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter, but Yamada's expression remained the same. Blank, yet filled with sadness.

"You wouldn't understand okay? Just leave me alone. Please…" After a long while of awkward silence, she put her hands to her face, not caring if they were dirty from making the pots. She now broke into tears. She pushed away the pot she was working on which almost looked finished. Mayama couldn't bear the site of a girl, his best friend crying. He went to her and hugged her.

"Come on, stop crying. I'm sorry, for whatever it is that I've done wrong. I promise I'll make it up to you. I could buy you a burger or anything. Maybe the most expensive wine. Or uh, hmm… I really can't think of anything else, sorry." Mayama said. He continued comforting Yamada. She just nuzzled her head in his neck.

_I wish we could stay like this forever._

"Can we stay like this, a little longer?" She asked him. Her voice hoarse because of crying. She felt him nod and she continued to cry in his arms.

"If this is because of a guy, I'll uh, make sure I find someone who can beat him up! Yeah, that's it." Yamada just chuckled at hearing this. She knew how much of a chicken Mayama was. She remembered the time he got beaten up by a couple of boys who tried to touch her. It was a good thing their other friend, Morita and his older brother chanced to pass by them and helped Mayama fight the other guys. Even if he was weak, Yamada didn't care. For her, a man didn't need strength to prove he's a man.

"Yeah, right…" She said in a teasing voice.

"Oh come on. You know that I get beaten up instead of me beating them up…" He replied. Yamada shifted her position and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"That's what I love about you…" She said, almost unaudible, yet Mayama heard it.

"What did you say?" He replied nervously.

"Uh, nothing. I said that you're always and will always be a chicken. Even if you sign up for Karate lessons. Haha." She said, still in a hoarse voice. Mayama just sighed at this, thinking that he had a bully-best friend. But somehow, it was cool.

She nuzzled up in his neck again. Even if someone walked in, she didn't want to mind. She just wanted to remain in this picture, a little while more. Mayama didn't seem to mind as well, although he felt a little uncomfortable being like this with a girl, but hey, it's better than with a boy!

"We're just… invisible…" She suddenly said, sounding almost inaudible again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He felt Yamada smile, "Maybe you'll know why… someday…"

"Okay…" Still feeling confused, but for now, it didn't have to matter.

It wasn't long until the bell rang.

"We better go now." Mayama said.

"Uh, yeah…"

He helped her stand up and Yamada wiped the dust that was on the skirt. She washed her face as Mayama tossed a towel at her. She then took off the apron she was wearing and put it back inside the cabinet. Together, they walked back to their classroom. To Yamada's delight, Mayama suddenly grabbed her hand and held it. She never expected something like this to happen in a million years. This wasn't like him at all!

"Wha… what are you doing?" She said nervously, although she liked it and deep inside, her heart was thumping madly.

"Oh nothing… we are best friends after all, aren't we? Whatever I did wrong to you, I just wanna repay you. And besides, we're gonna be late if we don't… RUN!" Mayama ran like crazy, still holding Yamada's hand. They were still a little far from their classroom. Yamada enjoyed every bit of it. The sunny day. The nice, warm air. _His_ touch.

_If only this would last forever_, she thought.

After a two minutes of running, Mayama stopped for air.

"Whoa… That was one heck of a run. But it was fun though." He said, looking back at Yamada. Her hair was a mess and she was sweating really bad.

"You jerk, look what you did to my hair!" Yamada scolded him. He slapped his arm and rummaged through her pocket for her comb.

"Hahaha. At least you're smiling now. So we're good?" He asked. Yamada couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… Thanks…"

As the two made their way up to the building, a pair of lonely eyes stared at the two as they walked, side by side, and smiling at each other. Beside him seated his cousin, who was a year below Mayama and Yamada.

"You like her or something? She does look pretty." His cousin asked.

"Yeah, she does." He said nonchalantly, although in his heart he longed for her.

_

* * *

Review please! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the final chapter!_

_

* * *

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Hey guys, the Tamaya festival is coming up. We should go together!" Takemoto, the only one in their group who managed to smile after all of them received a C in one certain subject, although he himself got a C-.

"Come on guys! Stop being so dramatic and forgot about that whole C thingy!" he said to them. Yamada looked at him and sighed. This guy was just helpless. The reason why he had to repeat the same grade (he would have been a freshman in college now) was because of the same subject.

"I just don't know how you could play this cool when you got a c minus. Maybe that could be fun rather than staying at home." Yamada said. She needed a break from all the pots she'd been making. This is the last year of high school, and the Tamaya festival is probably the only festival during that month.

"Well anyway, we should study harder, and I mean HARDER since the final exams are three weeks from now." Maya said as he played around with his ball pen.

"WHAT?!" the other three chorused.

"Didn't you know? Oh! I forgot, they were just going to post it up this afternoon. Well, Ms. Harada told me actually when I went to her to submit a project." Mayama explained. Yamada felt a slight feeling of jealousy and just rolled her eyes. Of the four people, only Miwako noticed this.

"So are you secretly dating her now, Mayama?" Takemoto teased. Mayama's eyes widened and grabbed Takemoto's shirt. Takemoto just raised his arms, giving up and smiled at Mayama, then at Yamada. Mayama finally released his grip from his shirt.

"Just shut up Takemoto … nothing good really comes out from that mouth of yours." Mayama hissed, although he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Oh come oooon Mayama, we all know you like her, don't we people?" His voice grew a little louder now that some students looked at them.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Before Mayama could grab him and punish him, Takemoto already escaped and ran towards the door, bumping into some girls as he continued on teasing Mayama, his voice echoing throughout the corridors.

The two girls were left, still unable to believe how their two guy friends act like stubborn little boys when they were about to graduate high school in a matter of weeks. Both just leaned their shoulders on one table and sighed.

"I hope they finally mature when we enter college," Yamada started, twirling her pencil around, "because it kind of makes me feel sad to see them so happy, and young like this." She continued.

"Yeah… We're all growing up so fast, aren't we?" Miwako said to her. Yamada just sighed.

"You still like him?" Miwako suddenly asked.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"It's been three, four years? When do you plan on telling him?"

"Three years." Yamada corrected her. Yamada shifted a little and looked outside. The blue, azure sky soothing her senses.

"I don't know… I don't wanna sacrifice our friendship by telling him that. Besides, we all know who he's smitten with. Maybe it's better if I just hide these feelings of mine. Maybe they'll go away after some time…" She said, although she was already on the verge of crying, she didn't want to cry in public. She was always regarded as the 'Iron Lady'. Maybe it was because of her reputation for defending every girl who got bullied. Even the first years were sad that she's already graduating.

"I really can't say anything about that, although all I can say is you don't have to hurt yourself." Miwako replied. Yamada bit her lip at hearing this. She used to say this to herself everytime.

"You're right…" Yamada said. She stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. On her way, she bumped into someone, although it was the other person that got knocked down. Pencils and drawing materials scattered on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't look at where I was going." She apologized to the person she bumped into. She helped her pick up the things that were on the floor. As she looked at the girl, it was then that she realized it was Hagu.

Hanamoto Hagumi, more commonly known as Hagu, was often praised by teachers and professionals because she was a gifted artist. Since she was in elementary school, her uncle that she currently lives with already saw that she had the talent, the potential in the field of art.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." Hagu said as Yamada helped her stand up.

"Aren't you Hagumi Hanamoto of class 1-B?" Yamada asked.

"Yup, that's me." Hagu wasn't surprised at hearing this. She bet every person in the campus already knows her, and she isn't boasting of that of course.

"Oh. It's so nice to meet you! You're really cute in person. This is such a big school but it's just now I'm wondering why I've never really seen you around." Yamada commented. Despite her age, Hagu looked a lot younger than her real age that she was often mistaken as an elementary student inside the campus.

"Thanks. It's because I often spend time at the art room. You know, doing my kind of stuff…" Hagu explained. Yamada just murmured a low 'oh'.

"Well it was nice meeting…?"

"Yamada. I'm Yamada Ayumi." Yamada said as they shook hands.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Yamada-san. We'll just see each other around." Hagu said with a smile. She slowly walked her way down the building towards the cafeteria. Yamada left as well, proceeding to the bathroom.

When she was about to enter a cubicle, she was as heck as surprised to see Mayama and Takemoto inside.

"Hey, hey, it's not what you think! Hahahaha!" Takemoto said. He was being hysterical again. Sometimes Yamada doubted that he was a normal, high school student.

"Of course it's not you idiot! Now get outside before other people will see you! Sheeesh. You two even had the guts to get inside here just to play with each other…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, well, we're outta here!"

"Not before I kill yoooouuuu!" Mayama shouted. The two boys were out once again, chasing each other, running up and down the building. Mayama's eyes fell on the floor, making his vision really blurry. Takemoto teased him and waited for him until he found his glasses.

"When will they ever learn…" Yamada said to herself as she closed the cubicle's door.

_**Hagu's classroom**_

"Hey Hagu, are you alright?" Shuji Hanamoto, her uncle and art teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sleepy," Shuji murmured a soft 'okay' and turned back to the book he was reading, "hey Shuji, can we eat some place else this evening? It's been ages since we did that…" "Sure, where would you like to go?" Shuji asked, "Hmm… You know the restaurant outside the shopping district here? I forgot the name, but I want to go there. I heard the food there's delicious." "Okay. But my meeting later will end at… probably six in the evening, can you wait in the art room till then?" Shuji asked, "Sure."

While Hagu was busy drawing something, her classmate and best friend, Nina went up to her. "Hey Hagu, do you want to go with me tomorrow night? Tomorrow's Tamaya!" Nina said to her. "My cousin's going with me, obviously to chaperon me. It would be boring if it would only be the two of us since my dad's busy with work. So, can you go?"

"Sure." Hagu replied nonchalantly. Her attention was fixed on the drawing she was busy with.

"Yey! Thankies!" Nina said as she hugged her best friend from behind. Hagu just smiled and continued on drawing.

_He's going too. I'm going to see him again._

From Shuji's table, he could see well that Hagu was smiling to herself as she drew something. Shuji just smiled as well. Whenever Hagu was smiling, he would smile as well. It was kind of a virus should we say? He just adored Hagu so much and loved her like his own.

Later that night when they were at the restaurant Hagu mentioned, Hagu asked Shuji if she could go to the festival with Nina.

"So, can I go?" She asked him again. Shuji, busy with his food since it tasted very good, replied after a few minutes.

"Sure, as long as you'll be home before ten... Oh no, way over your curfew! I'll just go with you." Shuji said. Hagu didn't protest. She prefer to have Shuji's company at the same time.

"Oh, okay. That's cool enough." Hagu said, the next to be served was the pasta they ordered.

They remained silent after that, still enjoying the tastiness of the food. Shuji thought they should keep coming back here, at least once or twice a week. Not only was the food incredibly and amazingly delicious, but it was cheap too. As Shuji looked at Hagu who was concentrating on her food, she remembered Rika. During their younger days, when Harada was still alive, they used to eat at this restaurant too. It was so cheap that they almost always ordered take out on the way from school.

After their meal, Shuji payed and they went home. The moon was round and clear as they looked at it while walking. The air was cool, it made Hagu shiver a bit, and Shuji noticed this.

"Are you cold, Hagu?" He asked.

"A little..."

"I can give you my coat if you like." Shuji offered. He was about to take it off when Hagu politely refused.

"Hagu," Shuji started.

"What is it Shuji?"

"You're going to graduate in two years," He continued, Hagu merely smiled and nodded, "it's amazing how time flies by so quickly. By that time, I'm probably going to apply to a university too," "So you can be with me?" Hagu asked him, he chuckled to this, "Yes. I want to see you as you grow up, make new friends, and see how you improve your skills. You know how you're like a daughter to me already." Hagu let out a little laugh and held Shuji's hand, "I know that Shuji, and I want to thank you for that. You're like a dad to me too." Hagu said to him. Shuji pulled Hagu closer to him and they walked together like father and daughter.

_**The next day...**_

*Bell ringing (ding dong ding dong ding ding ding dong :P)*

"Aghhhhh! It's about time it rang! This is SO the first time it rang latee!" Miwako complained. Yamada just patted her back and comforted her. They now had ten minutes to walk back home since they were just neighbors and thirty more minutes to get theirselves fixed with their Yukatas. They ran as fast as they can back home, they already told the boys to just meet them at the river bank where the fireworks will be displayed and told them to buy the snacks.

After putting on their Yukatas, the two girls hurriedly went to the river bank to meet up with the boys.

"It's about time!" Takemoto complained.

"It's not easy getting into a Yukata you know! Why don't you try one so you'll know?" Miwako hissed at him. Takemoto flashed his teasing smirk at her, "Why, I'd be glad to!"Takemoto teased.

"BAKA!!!" Yamada answered him for Miwako with her flying kick that sent Takemoto tumbling through the river bank. The three remaining people heard a loud cry from below, but then it turned into a laugh.

"That idiot!" Yamada exclaimed. Miwako just sighed and rolled her eyes, and so did Mayama. Not far from where they were standing was Shuji and Hagu Hanamoto, and standing next to them were Nina and his cousin.

"Hi Hagu! Hi Mr. Hanamoto!" Nina greeted.

"Hi to you too Nina." Shuji replied, he said hi to the man beside Nina and shook hands with him.

"Oh, and before I forget, Mr. Hanamoto, this is my cousin, Morita Shinobu. Hagu knows him already since he used to pick me up during elementary, so she sees him a lot."

"I see, well it's nice meeting you Mr. Morita, Hanamoto Shuji by the way." They shook hands again. Just when Hagu was about to look at Morita, the fireworks started. Boom, boom, it started. Not far away from them, Yamada was silently staring at the boy beside her, him not noticing it. Not far away from them too, stood Rika Harada and a fellow teacher. She wasn't in a Yukata, but just in her casual clothes. Mayama caught site at her immediately and looked at her, wishing he could go near her.

From where Hagu Hanamoto was standing, Morita was standing in front of her, a few centimeteres away from him. Even if he was facing in front, and her looking at his back, she felt tears run from her eyes. Why did she have to fall in love with the person she knows who can't love her back? And even though he was not facing her, she could see well that his eyes were fixed in a different direction, although he stole a few glances at the fireworks display. Who he was looking at? She was certain that it was the senior she bumped into yesterday.

"Yamada Ayumi..." She silently said to herself. Morita's expression looked sad. Hagu was always up to date with the rumors in their school, especially when it was involved with seniors. She had heard from someone that Yamada likes Mayama. At first, she didn't believe this, but after observing them from a distance, she easily convinced herself that Yamada did really like Mayama. But here she was, looking at the person she likes the most, look at someone else.

_I love you so much that it hurts._

_I love you so much that sometimes, I'm willing to get hurt._

***

Hagu looked at Morita, and Yamada looked at Mayama. Those two boys didn't notice the person who were just next to them. The one girl who're able to love them the way they've loved them, although their love wasn't taken for granted, they just had to fall in love with someone they know who couldn't return their love back. Morita to Yamada, and Mayama to Rika.

_She can't see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile..._

_***_

They didn't want to that night. That night, they were supposed to enjoy it, feel light, and not cry. They tried their hardest not to cry. Although the pain in their heart would take time to heal, for that moment, they tried to enjoy the feeling of having the person they love right beside them.

Even if to them, they were invisible.

_

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
